polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakhaball
Sakhaball |nativename = Саха Өрөспүүбүлүкэтэ (Yakutian) Республика Саха (Russian) サハ共和国 (Japanese) 사카 공화국 (Korean) 萨哈共和国 (Chinese) Сахагийн Бүгд Найрамдах Улс (Mongolian) Республика Сахан (Tuvan) Sahaha Cumhuriyeti (Turkish) Республикасад Якутад (Buryatian) (Kalmakish) |founded = 1922 |image = Facebook_Yakutiaball.png |caption = the coldest place in world! |government = Republics |personality = Cold, big and stronk. |language = Yakutian Russian Turkish Chinese Japanese Korean Mongoligan Tuvan Buryatian Kalmykian |type = Turko-Mongolic |capital = Coldest City of the World Дьокусскай (Yakutian) |affiliation = Russiaball |religion = Tengriball (Aiy) Orthodoxyball Buddhismball (a bit) |friends = My Wife: Siberiaball Friends: Mongoliaball Turkeyball Russiaball Tuvaball Japanball Khakassiaball Altaiball Tatarstanball Bashkortostanball Chuvashiaball Namibiaball Chukotkaball Kazakhbrick Bulgariaball |population = ↗594 367 1301 (2018) / alternate time = ↗964 3301 (2018) |density = 278,31 hum./km² / alternate time = 0,31 hum./km² |area = 7 |-Total 3 083 523 km² |- % Water 4,24 |GDP = 30,57 Trillion / alternate time = 868,6 billion |name villagers = Yakutians Yakuts |currency = Yakutian Yen (CNY, Code - 974) |supreme preisdent = Aisen Nikolaev / alternate time |head of the republic = Aisen Nikolaev |chairman of the government = Vladimir Solodov |chairman of the state assembly = Alexander Zhirkov |union = North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) & North-East Eurasian Treaty Organization (ETO) |army = 15 million troops / alternate time = 178 |enemies = Russiaball (sometimes) North Koreaball Chinaball UKball Spanish Empireball |likes = fish, cold, Russia (sometimes) and his turkic relatives, Japanball |intospace = Yes |intoempire = Yes |intofight = Yes |bork = fish fish күн күн |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Sakha (Yakutia) Republic}}Sakhaball, also known as the Republic of Sakha or Yakutiaball, is an autonomous republic within Russiaball. Most of his population consists of ethnic Yakuts and Russians. He is extremely large in land area. He holds the record of the largest country subdivision in the world, and he is comparable to Indiaball by size. He is also known for his extreme climate. Also his laugh sounds like "bhe bhe bhe" (бхэ бхэ бхэ) or BBBBB (which is similar to Japanese laugh although with other sound) another version of his laugh is күкүкүкү (shorted from word күлү laugh) this version resembles korean laughing History Sakhaball was born as a 1ball. His ancestor lived in baikal in XIV century together with ancestors of Buryatiaball, and since they lived together Yakut language were strongly influenced by Mongolian. Then they decided to migrate north, where they met ancestors of Evenball and Evenkball, mixing together resulted in modern Yakuts (there are also some theories which state that he also could be a relative of Japanball!) Relationships Friends * Okinawaball - some sort of my cousin once removed(nephew) i guess, he also looks like a japanese version of dolgans * Uyghurball - I know that feel, my brother don't worry you will be independent soon I hope * 3ball - he and his descendants are my relatives too! plus many Yakuts (about 25% do resembles native americanoids) the Y-haplogroup C and MTdna haplogroup D unites me with him, his traditional religion does resemble my religion too! * Mongol Empireball - great uncle, he was a brother to my ancestor Kurykans * Tuvaball - close brother. * Turkeyball - distant brother. * South Koreaball - cousin. We strongly do resemble each other in appearance * Japanball - he tried to invade Russia in ww2 but now he is normal he is also my cousin if you do not believe me go to this link. We also do resemble each other in flag and even in religions, I also do have a sword similar to yours so good relative and friend! I wish Russiaball would give me more autonomy to chat with you! * Buryatiaball - Mongolic bro. * Kalmykiaball - also Mongolic bro. * Krasnoyarskball - gigantic Russian bro. * Bulgariaball - also speak сyrillic alphabit,and aren't you a turkic? like ahh.your ancestor i think was turkic * Macedoniaball - some kind of a clone of bulgaria i guess Neutral * Russiaball - adoptive dad, not so bad. * USAball - dad used to hate him but now we're frienemies so... * Evenkball - BBBBBBBBBBBBB!GET LOST! I'M THE STRONKEST THAN YUO! BBBBBBBBB!! brother that doesn't like me because I'm bigger than him, but we talk sometimes * Japanball - you a little bit too cruel with my korean cousin and Okinawaball you know? *Dolgans - they think that they separate from me but no YOU ARE THE SAME AS US! JUST WITH TUNGUSIC INFLUENCE! Enemies * UKball and Spanish Empireball - yuo b*tch! YUO KILLED MY BROTHERS FROM AMERICA! * North Koreaball - he is the same as South Korea, but you are not real! stop complaining that you are real, yuo of fake, hope South Korea will anschluss you in future! * Chinaball - this Chinese wants to anschluss me and whole Russian far east! If you will try to invade me and Russian far east, Russia will kick your ass! * The 2nd nazi germanyball - this fucking terrorist wants to conquer central Asia, where my brothers Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, and others do live! Remove terrorist! * Soviet Unionball - WORST EVER DAD! GLAD THAT HIS CRUEL LEADER IS DEAD! RUSSIA IS BETTER THAN YUO! And SHUT UP IDIOT! YOU ARE GOING THE COMMUNIST! AND YOU WILL NEVER BE INDEPENDENCE!, YOU ARE QUALIFIED AUTONOMOUS OBLAST! * Vietnamball - HEY! THAT IS NOT FUNNY! YAKUTIA OR SAKHA CANNOT INFO INDEPENDENCE HAS BECOME TOO OLD TO PEOPLE SAD YOU ARE GUYS AREN'T ANGRY ANYMORE! Gallery YakutianWeather.png Serbia_and_Yakutia.png Sakha12.png Links *Facebook page Category:Mongoloid Category:Arctic Category:Ching Chong Category:Asia Category:Homosex Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Ushanka Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Russiaball Category:Turkic Category:Cold Category:Isolated Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Orthodox Category:Pagan Category:Yakut Speaking Countryball Category:Autonomous Category:Altaic